world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121113 Nate Jossik
10:51 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:51 -- 10:51 GG: hey Nαte 10:52 AC: whats up? 10:52 GG: - wαnted to αsk you α fαvor 10:52 GG: hαve you stαrted αlchem-z-ng yet? 10:52 AC: a bit 10:52 AC: why? 10:53 GG: well, -'ve been try-n to mαke α gunblαde 10:53 AC: and why does 10:53 AC: that concern me? 10:53 GG: - heαrd from do-r you're α guns guy 10:53 AC: I am 10:54 GG: so - wαs th-nk-n 10:54 GG: - tαlk to you 10:54 GG: borrow α gun 10:54 GG: αnd use -t to αlchem-ze α gunblαde thαt -snt α g-αnt POS 10:55 AC: I have no 10:55 AC: idea how I'd get you one 10:55 GG: we cαn send th-ngs through αlchem-zαt-on 10:55 AC: huh? 10:55 GG: you just g-ve me the code, αnd - cαn αlchem-ze myself one! 10:56 AC: well 10:56 AC: that seems easy 10:56 AC: what do I get 10:56 AC: in return? 10:56 GG: well 10:56 GG: -'m sure we cαn th-nk of someth-ng! 10:57 AC: maybe 10:57 AC: I'm not in the best 10:57 AC: mood as of current 10:57 GG: ɔ :? 10:57 GG: Whαt's wrong? 10:57 AC: everyone seems to forget 10:57 AC: I exist until they need 10:57 AC: something from me 10:57 GG: αw, -'m sorry! 10:58 GG: mαn, now - feel l-ke α sh-theαd! 10:58 GG: so uh 10:58 GG: hows your dαy been? 10:58 AC: boring 10:58 AC: been sitting around 10:58 AC: at least I'm with my friends 10:58 GG: yeαh, αt leαst there's thαt 10:59 AC: although 10:59 AC: now it's worse that they forget me 10:59 AC: seeing as I'm actually here 10:59 GG: ) :c 10:59 AC: I guess the nice thing 10:59 AC: is I get to see some 11:00 AC: interesting things 11:00 GG: l-ke whαt? 11:00 AC: like my friend Kate 11:00 AC: disappearing through a portal 11:00 AC: was gone for some time 11:00 GG: yeαh, - heαrd αbout thαt 11:00 GG: you wαnnα know where she wαs? 11:01 AC: oh boy 11:01 AC: more shit they forget to tell me 11:01 GG: she wαs on α l-ttle romαnt-c getαwαy w-th k-kαte 11:01 AC: uhh 11:01 AC: what? 11:01 GG: k-kαte, leαder of my teαm 11:01 GG: those two αbsconded for some αlone t-me 11:01 AC: this 11:01 AC: may be bad 11:02 GG: yeαh, -t k-ndα -s 11:02 GG: y'see, k-kαte hαd α th-ng go-n w-th ser-αd (αlso on my teαm) 11:02 AC: I know 11:02 GG: so you cαn see how th-s would cαuse problems 11:02 AC: I saw them both on Prospit 03:15 GG: oh r-ght the queen wαs sh-pp-ng them ot someth-ng 03:15 AC: yeah 03:15 AC: it was weird 03:15 AC: although 03:15 AC: she didn't show up 03:15 AC: until they started kissing 03:16 GG: hrm 03:16 GG: -nterest-ng 03:16 AC: that's 03:17 AC: not really the word I'd use 03:17 AC: more like 03:17 AC: fucked up 03:18 AC: dude just can't go chasing 03:18 AC: whoever he wants 03:19 AC: we don't have enough people left for that 03:19 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shrugs -- 03:21 GG: well, stuff doesn't αlwαys work out, you know? you th-nk you feel someth-ng then f-nd -ts fαlse 03:22 AC: I guess 03:22 AC: still not a fan 03:22 AC: plus 03:22 AC: what'll the queen say 03:22 GG: oh, sh-t 03:22 AC: she'll flip 03:22 GG: d-dnt even th-nk αbout thtα 03:23 AC: he's putting people at risk 03:23 AC: because of his fucking dick 03:23 GG: ? 03:23 GG: whαt -s α d-ck? 03:24 AC: uhh 03:24 AC: ask Doir 03:24 AC: he can explain better 03:24 GG: ok 03:24 GG: wα-t, oh, gog 03:24 GG: th-s -s some humαn reproduct-ve th-ng -snt -t 03:24 GG: guh 03:25 GG: we-rd 03:25 AC: maybe 03:25 AC: bucket humper 03:25 GG: so uh 03:25 GG: αbout thαt gun 03:25 AC: right 03:25 AC: that 03:26 AC: I'll see what I can do 03:26 GG: k, cool 03:26 AC: in exchange 03:26 GG: -'ll owe you one 03:26 AC: does your team have a hope player? 03:27 AC: or trolls I mean 03:27 GG: yeαh 03:27 GG: null 03:27 AC: weird name 03:27 AC: how would I 03:28 AC: go about contacting 03:28 AC: this individual? 03:28 GG: α-bohph-ll-cGαpeseed 03:28 GG: thαt's her trollhαndle 03:28 AC: thank you 03:28 AC: dude 03:28 GG: no problem 03:28 GG: but, α wαrn-ng 03:28 GG: she's go-n through sh-t r-ght now 03:29 GG: probs not -n the mood for ch-tchαt 03:29 AC: we're all going through shit 03:29 GG: yeαh but 03:29 GG: her sh-t -s rougher thαn most of our sh-t 03:29 AC: ? 03:29 GG: she wαs k-dnαpped by jαck 03:30 AC: oh boy 03:30 GG: αnd now she's h-d-ng out on her plαnet, try-ng to αvo-d αll the drαmα 03:30 AC: eheheheheh 03:30 GG: she αctuαlly sαys jαck -s α pretty okαy guy 03:30 GG: but - dont know 03:30 GG: sh-t's confus-ng 03:30 AC: then I guess 03:30 AC: she should thank me 03:30 GG: ? 03:31 AC: I 03:31 AC: may 03:31 AC: have been the one 03:31 AC: who let him in the game 03:31 GG: ouch 03:31 GG: thαt sucks 03:31 AC: ehh 03:31 AC: we all make mistakes 03:32 AC: mine are just pretty bad 03:32 GG: yeαh 03:33 GG: hey, - gottα go, but -'ll ttyl αbout thαt shotgun 03:33 AC: I'll get one made for you 03:33 GG: thαnk you 03:33 AC: no problem 03:33 GG: goodbye, nαte 03:33 AC: same 03:33 AC: Jossik -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 03:33 --